1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system including an information processing device that is communicably connected with a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a remote conference system in which image data and voice data are transmitted/received between communication terminals provided with a camera and a microphone, and users at remote locations have a conference with each other. Each communication terminal displays, on a display, image data which is sent from a communication terminal of another attendee of the conference, and outputs voice sound from the speaker. Accordingly, users at a plurality of locations can have a conference in the same manner as having a conference in the same conference room.
In the remote conference system, if a communication terminal can send, to another communication terminal, a screen that a PC (Personal Computer) connected to the communication terminal to display on the display, the application screen of the PC can be shared among communication terminals (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
FIG. 33 illustrates an example of a schematic configuration diagram of a remote conference system in which the screen displayed on the display of the PC can be shared. The screen of a display 120aa connected to a communication terminal 10aa is divided into several areas A21 through A24. The area A21 displays display data that is displayed on a display 208aa by an external input device 40aa, the area A22 displays image data taken by a camera of a communication terminal 10db, and the area A23 displays image data taken by a camera of a communication terminal 10aa. The display data in the area A21 and the image data taken by the camera of the communication terminal 10aa in the area A23 are sent to the communication terminal 10db, and displayed on a display 120db. 
Therefore, a user aa and a user db at remote locations can have a conference by viewing a document of an application displayed by the external input device 40aa. 
However, in such a remote conference system, it is not possible to render handwritten memos on the screen of the external input device 40aa. In the case of materials that physically exist, the attendee can write circles and underlines in the material; however, this is difficult in the case of a remote conference system, and therefore it is difficult to indicate diagrams and writing in the material, and communication cannot be efficiently performed.
There is devised a conference support system for sending the handwritten memo of an attendee to another device, in which the handwritten memo, which is to be applied to conference material displayed on a liquid crystal display, is saved as a layer, and the layer is combined with the conference material and distributed (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
However, in the conference support system described in Patent Document 2, the area for rendering the handwritten memo and the position of the conference material are fixed, and therefore there are several inconveniences. For example, an external input device such as a PC displays several applications in respective windows (hereinafter, “areas”), and the size of the area can be arbitrarily changed by the user. Therefore, in order to fully receive the handwritten memo with respect to an area, there is a need to create a handwritten memo area having a size that is at least greater than or equal to the corresponding area. In an attempt to eliminate the need of a process of creating such an area, the entire display may be set as the handwritten memo area instead of just a certain area; however, in this case, areas that the user does not want to share may be unintentionally shared. Furthermore, when there are no blank spaces in the conference material, there is not enough space for writing memos, and therefore the user may want to increase the handwritten memo area to be used for writing memos.
As described above, in the conference support system described in Patent Document 2 in which the area for handwritten memos and the position of the conference material are fixed, there is a problem in that consideration is not made for cases where there are areas of various sizes and cases where there are a plurality of areas.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-254453    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-251919